Indignant Relations of Faith
by harmonyarmenia
Summary: Mackenzie and Becca are both at important times in their lives, but what happens when they discover they share a secret that could ruin so many lives? sensitive material
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Indignant Relations of Faith

CHAPTER ONE

SUMMARY: Both Mackenzie and Becca are at important, but different times in their lives as Mackenzie is faced with an impending breakout of war between Europe and South East Asia and Becca is about to leave for college; but a secret they both share is about to ruin many lives.

AUTHOR: M.C.Dunnigan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This piece contains sensitive material, such as violence and sexual references. I apologise if this causes any unintended offence. Any notes/criticism/ideas are very welcome, I'd like to have some input with what is being written. Please review.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters that appear in this piece who are featured in the show. All additional characters, however, are my own.

"Madam President, Claudia Fancini from President Olandino's office in Sicily is on the line for you. She says it's urgent."

"Tell her I can't take her call right now, but I'll get back to her within the hour. Thanks, Vince." She shifted in her seat, her stomach still reaping the consequences of a large breakfast.

"Of course, Madam President." Vince smiled briefly and closed the door quietly behind him.

Mackenzie closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. She rubbed her stomach, as to make herself more comfortable and composed. Her eyes glanced around her desk until they settled on an old family photo of her, Rod and the kids. It had been taken at their vacation house at the lake about six years ago, when all the kids were still young, especially Amy. This was a picture that always brought a smile to Mackenzie's face. It reminded her of a time when their lives weren't always so full of schedules and people watching their every move. Sadly, they hadn't been to the vacation house in about four years because of her presidency responsibilities. She missed it, though. She missed the way that everything just disappeared when they were there; like nothing or no one existed except her and her little family. She didn't regret the presidency, she just didn't like the lack of privacy and time with her family.

She jolted as her stomach ached with pain. _Okay, this wasn't just indigestion_ she realised. She raised out of her seat and made her way quickly to the bathroom at the corner of the room as she felt sick.

"So, Becca, are you coming to my party tonight?" A small red headed girl spun around in her seat and looked directly at her. Becca lifted her head in surprise. Was Natalie Orico really speaking to her? Never in her life had she even looked in Becca's direction, let alone speak to her. Becca just stared, open mouthed for a moment, in shock until her best friend Stacy kicked her.

"Me?" She asked Natalie.

"Well, duh!" The girl laughed.

"Um, I don't know. Are you sure? I didn't get an invite."

"Well, consider this it. Everyone is coming. Even your brother." Natalie turned to Horace, who was sitting next to her and smiled at him.

"Horace?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, I'm going." He told her, grinning back at Natalie.

"Mom said yes?" She whispered to him, as she realised Natalie was listening. "With everything that's happening, she's allowing you to go?"

"Yes, Becca. Horace will be there and so will you." Natalie stared at her, self-assuredly.

"Um, okay."

Stacy glared at her as Natalie turned her attentions to Horace.

"I can't believe you are actually going to go to her party. Natalie Orico is like the biggest bitch. I thought you couldn't stand her?"

"Well, I'll only go for a little while. I could hardly say no."

"Natalie is bad news, Becca. You're opening a whole can of worms."

"Chill, Stace. It's only one little party."


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Indignant Relations Of Faith

CHAPTER 2

SUMMARY: Both Mackenzie and Becca are at important, but different times in their lives as Mackenzie is faced with an impending breakout of war between Europe and South East Asia and Becca is about to leave for college; but a secret they both share is about to ruin many lives.

AUTHOR: M.C.Dunnigan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This piece contains sensitive material, such as violence and sexual references. I apologise if this causes any unintended offence. Any notes/criticism/ideas are very welcome, I'd like to have some input with what is being written. Please review.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters that appear in this piece who are featured in the show. All additional characters, however, are my own.

- thanks for all the reviews, guys, keep them coming!

"I cannot believe the cheek of this guy!" Mackenzie Allen shouted as she doubled over in pain.

"Madam President, are you alright? Here, sit down." Her Chief of Staff pulled a chair over to her and helped lower her into it.

"I'll be fine in a moment, Jim. I'm just a little under the weather. Anyway, where was I?"

"You were slamming the President of Italy, Madam President." Jim put in his helpful advice.

"Tell his Chief of Staff that I will not now, nor ever condone or stand by and allow the murders of two Chinese boys to happen and be passed off as a political sacrafice. Oh and call the offices of Priminister Eksvach and Priminister Caudette tell them I would like to speak to them directly on this and ASAP."

"Yes, Ma'am. Would you like me to get a doctor?"

"No, but I would like my husband." She tried to elevate her way out of the chair, but instead, her body slammed hard to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh my Lord!" Someone gasped in the distance as several people crouched over Meckenzie, checking she was still breathing and moving her into the respitory position.

"Isn't the doctor here yet?" Jim yelled. "And get the First Gentleman. Immediately!"

Becca Calloway smoothed down the creases in her dress and tried to bury her face in her drink. She wasn't used to these kind of events. In fact, they made her very uncomfortable and slightly nauseus. Stacy was right, _what was she thinking coming here?_ _Natalie probably didn't even like her. It had probably just been a stunt because she liked Horace. She really - _

"Hey, Becca."

She looked up to see 19 year old Jonas Byron standing in front of her.

_What a weird day, _she thought. _She had fancied Jonas sinced forever and he had never spoken to her before now. Did he think that she would want -_

"I said, 'hey, Becca." Jonas repeated, flashing his wide white grin at her.

"Er, er, I ... Hi, Jonas." She stuttered, unable to look him in the eye. He laughed at her and took the drink out of her hand. He placed it down on the table next to him and took her hand in his.

Becca looked up at him, timidly.

"Do you want to come a walk with me?"

"I ... I can't, really. Secret Service." She muttered, embarrased.

"Well, let's just go upstairs instead. Chill out. Surely that's alright?" He grinned and his smile made her go weak at the knees. "I got a bit of a headache and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather relax with."

"Sure." She whispered, flattered by his charm and gripped onto his hand tightly as he led her upstairs.

Horace glanced around the room looking for Becca. They were needed at home immediately and he was worried that no one could find her.

"Natalie, have you seen my sister?" He asked the girl that had been clinging onto him tight all night until he had spurned her advances and told her to slow down. Now, it seemed as if she were bored with him as she stood, flirting with other boys. "Natalie, have you seen my sister?" He asked her again, this time, touching her elbow for recognition.

"What?" She spun around, annoyed. "She went upstairs with Jonas Byron. Maybe the little frigid bitch is finally going to lose her virginity!" She laughed and so did everyone else around her.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" He scorned her. He was just about to open his mouth again when one of the secret service agents started whispering into his mouthpiece.

Horace glanced upwards to the top of the stairs to see Becca slowly making her way down.

Even in the distance he could see her face was red and she streamed tears.

He rushed over to her and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Becca, what happened?" He asked her, concerned.

"Nothing. I just ... nothing, Horace. I want to go home." She kept her head down, her long dirty blonde hair falling around her face.

"That's exactly where we're going." He told her as the Secret Service made their way over to them and rushed them outside to a waiting security vehicle. "Mom's in hospital." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Indignant Relations of Faith

CHAPTER THREE

SUMMARY: Both Mackenzie and Becca are at important, but different times in their lives as Mackenzie is faced with an impending breakout of war between Europe and South East Asia and Becca is about to leave for college; but a secret they both share is about to ruin many lives.

AUTHOR: M.C.Dunnigan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This piece contains sensitive material, such as violence and sexual references. I apologise if this causes any unintended offence. Any notes/criticism/ideas are very welcome, I'd like to have some input with what is being written. Please review.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters that appear in this piece who are featured in the show. All additional characters, however, are my own.

"So, what did the doctor say, Mac?" Rod shut the hospital door behind him and sat down gently on the edge of the bed. "They wouldn't tell me anything. They just said you wanted to tell me yourself." He put a hand over hers and leant over to kiss her gently on the head.

"Rod ..." She paused and took a big breath. "I don't know how to tell you this. The doctor said that I collapsed because I was suffering internal bleeding from my placenta. It's not as bad as it sounds!" She gripped his hand to reassure him. "The surgery stopped the bleeding and I'm going to be alright. Well, what I should say, really is that we're going to be alright."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Rod. I suffered a rupture and a part of my placenta burst. Everything's fine now. A narrowly escaped miscarriage, but I'm fine."

Rod stood up and turned his back to her, unable to take the news in. So much was spinning around in his mind. _Another baby. Another baby? Another baby! Was she really expecting? He couldn't believe it. Could they deal with another baby? It was just so unexpected, with the kids about to leave for college and the Presidency. _

"Rod?" She broke his thoughts. "Rod, are you okay? We need to talk about this."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. A little shocked, but okay."

"Well, let's talk about this. What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to have a baby, that's what we're going to do."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to do this. I just ... it's just came at the wrong time. Completely the wrong time. Horace and Becca are just about to - "

"Leave for college, I know. What are you saying, Mac?"

"War is about to break out in the world and I'm not sure I'm in the position to be bringing another baby into that."

"You don't want this baby?" He walked towards her and sat down on the end of her bed.

"I don't know what I want. Right now, all I need is to get home and hope the story hasn't broke about me being in hospital yet."

"Hello?" Becca asked into the phone.

"So, how did your fabulous party go last night?" She heard her best friend Stacy's voice on the other end of the line.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I just thought you should know; Natalie Orico and all of Jonas Byron's friends are telling everyone you slept with him last night. Did you?"

"Er, no. No, I didn't sleep with him, Stace. He's lying."

"Yeah, sure." She said, unconvinced. "Anyway, do you want to go shopping later? I need some new shoes for my parent's anniversary party next week."

"No, I can't. I'm ... I'm not feeling too great today. I'm actually feeling a little sick, I'll call you later, Stace, alright?"

Without waiting for her friend's reply, she hung up the phone and threw it onto pike of cushions on the floor. Then she lay back on the bed and placed a hand on her lower abdomen. She still felt sore from what had happened. Was it meant to feel this painful? She had heard your first time was supposed to hurt, but she didn't imagine it would be this bad.

But then again, he had hardly been gentle with her. And she had hardly been compliant, either.

In fact, she was pretty sure this wasn't how you were supposed to feel after your first time having sex, but this probably was how you were supposed to feel after being raped.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Indignant Relations of Faith

CHAPTER FOUR

SUMMARY: Both Mackenzie and Becca are at important, but different times in their lives as Mackenzie is faced with an impending breakout of war between Europe and South East Asia and Becca is about to leave for college; but a secret they both share is about to ruin many lives.

AUTHOR: M.C.Dunnigan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This piece contains sensitive material, such as violence and sexual references. I apologise if this causes any unintended offence. Any notes/criticism/ideas are very welcome, I'd like to have some input with what is being written. Please review.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters that appear in this piece who are featured in the show. All additional characters, however, are my own.

Rod stepped into the Oval Office and beckoned to Jim and Kelly to leave.

"Rod, what are you doing?"

"We have to talk, Mac."

"What about?"

"You know what about. I heard you throwing up all morning. You've barely spoken to me in the past few weeks. I thought I'd give you time to get used to it, but you haven't even attempted to talk to me about it."

She stood up out of her seat and made her way towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder and tried to lead him out of the office.

"Mac, we have to discuss this. You have to make a decision. Do you want this or not?"

"Rod." She tried to heed his words, but instead sat down on the sofa next to where she was standing. "Rod, I don't think I want this. I really don't think it's the right time for this. I just ... I'm so swamped with my life right now. I have to fly out to Sicily this evening. We can talk about it when I get back."

Rod turned towards her sharply. His face turned red as he got more and more angry.

"Mackenzie, I can't believe you're being like this! I have to know how you feel on this. It's been five weeks since you found out."

"I'm not having this baby, Rod. I'm not."

Becca checked her calender as she entered her bedroom. She took a black pen out of the dresser and crossed off the last week.

"One month left till college." She spoke softly. She replaced the pen and ran her finger over the page. _One month till college. Two days till her and Horace's birthday and -_

"Ten days late." She spoke out loud. She already knew, she just hadn't said it aloud yet. She realised as soon as she missed a day. It had racked her body with fear when she first thought about it and it hadn't let up since. _Could she be? Was she pregnant?_

She opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and reached in behind the clothes to pull out a small box.

"Two Step Test." She read aloud. Her hands were shaking so much that she dropped the box.

She bent down to pick it up as she noticed Horace standing behind her.

"Two Step Test." He repeated, picking up the box. "Do you want to explain?"


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Indignant Relations of Faith

CHAPTER FIVE

SUMMARY: Both Mackenzie and Becca are at important, but different times in their lives as Mackenzie is faced with an impending breakout of war between Europe and South East Asia and Becca is about to leave for college; but a secret they both share is about to ruin many lives.

AUTHOR: M.C.Dunnigan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This piece contains sensitive material, such as violence and sexual references. I apologise if this causes any unintended offence. Any notes/criticism/ideas are very welcome, I'd like to have some input with what is being written. Please review.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters that appear in this piece who are featured in the show. All additional characters, however, are my own.

- All your notes and reviews have been great, it's good to know there are still some CIC fans out there! Now, if we could just get it back on the air again...

Horace Calloway lay in bed that night with reminders of the day buzzing through his mind. So much had happened and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. As well as the usual stuff that came with being the President's son, there was also the discovery that Becca was pregnant. She hadn't tried to deny it when he found her with the test. Even when he confronted her, asking her if she really was pregnant, she had just told him that it was her problem and she would deal with it on her own. _God, how would his parents react if they found out he knew and didn't tell them? _He thought. But right now, his mom and dad were the least of his worries. The fact that Becca refused to admit to anything was driving him insane, as was things with college too. He really didn't need Becca's problems right now. What he needed was to focus on school and his applications. If he could just get the grades up by -

A knock at the door startled him.

"Hey." A voice spoke softly.

"Becca."He replied, staring at his sister's sullen face.

He moved some papers off his bed for her to sit down as she made her way over. She kicked the door shut with her foot and sat on the edge of the bed, away from him.

"You are, aren't you?"

She nodded, staying silent.

"God, how can you be so stupid, Becca?" He began to shout, but lowered his voice as he thought about who could be listening. "You know how out of hand this can get; with us ... " he lowered his voice until it was almost a whisper. "With us being who we are. I just don't understand how you could be so irresponsible. I mean, has mom taught you nothing?! I'm not trying to tell you what to do, Becca, but you should've at least been careful."

"It wasn't my fault, Horace." She muttered, so low that he could barely even hear her.

"It takes two; you can't lay all the blame on him. Who is it, anyway? Don't tell me it was Andrew Erroch, he's been hanging around you all the time lately. I should've known - "

"It was Jonas."

"Jonas Byron? Are you serious?! He's a creep! What the hell attracted you to him? Well I hope you're happy now, 'cause you're tied to him for the rest of your life."

"It wasn't my fault!" She screamed, leaping up off the bed, causing Horace to jerk in alarm.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused, as she stood in front of him, tears streaming her face.

"It really wasn't. He kept bringing up beer and I told him I don't drink and I think he might have put something in it. Anyway, I don't know. I just ... one minute I was sitting there and he was kissing me and then he kept ... he just kept on and on."

"Oh my God ..." Horace sat there, completely stunned as the penny dropped and her words sunk in. "Becca, did he ..." He could hardly utter the words as the very thought sent a shiver down his spine. "Did he do it without your consent?"

She just stood there, frozen to the spot, unable to tell him what he needed to know.

"I'm going to kill him." He got up off the bed and pulled her close to him, as her tears started to fall again. "I really mean it, Becca. I am going to kill him for what he's done to you."


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Indignant Relations Of Faith

CHAPTER SIX

SUMMARY: Both Mackenzie and Becca are at important, but different times in their lives as Mackenzie is faced with an impending breakout of war between Europe and South East Asia and Becca is about to leave for college; but a secret they both share is about to ruin many lives.

AUTHOR: M.C.Dunnigan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This piece contains sensitive material, such as violence and sexual references. I apologise if this causes any unintended offence. Any notes/criticism/ideas are very welcome, I'd like to have some input with what is being written. Please review.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters that appear in this piece who are featured in the show. All additional characters, however, are my own.

Mackenzie sat on the corner of the bath, rubbing her stomach. The sickness hadn't let up all day. She remembered how she had felt when she first fell pregnant. She and Rod had been overjoyed at the thought of it. Their first baby. She thought about how they had argued over everything, from the sex of the baby to names, to what school the child would attend. Sadly though, her first pregnancy hadn't been with Becca and Horace. She had suffered a miscarriage only four months into their marriage. It had been a little boy and it had almost broken her and Rod's faith in everything. Rod was supportive and optimistic about their future, but she had spent almost two months unable to get out of bed and certain that having another baby could ever make up for the one they lost.

_But that was then and this is now, _she thought. Things had changed since then. Unable to believe it, falling pregnant with Becca and Horace had been the light she needed. Amy had been an unplanned surprise, but a great surprise none the less. She had changed, though. She had already raised her family and wasn't ready to start all over again. The twins were going to college soon and Amy was at a great age where she was becoming more independant. As if that wasn't reason enough, the Presidency was a big factor, too. How could she be the President; the leader off the free world and have a new baby at the same time? It just wasn't possible. She couldn't see any way for it to work. Especially with the way things were in the world at the moment. She had enough on her mind with the impending and probably inevitable war between Italy and China, never mind changing diapers on the desk of the Oval Office.

_No, there was only one decision to be made. It was the only one she could make, right?_

Certain that she had made her mind up, she went make into the bedroom where Rod sat on the end of the bed putting on his shoes.

"Rod," She said, raising her hand to her mouth as she felt another bout of sickness rush through her. Luckily, she fought it back and walked towards her husband, who was looking at her, a hurt and disappointed look on his face. This was the first time she had properly addressed him in three days. They had done their best to avoid each other since their last disagreement over the situation; only speaking in front of the kids and being civil to put on a united front to the world.

"Rod, I'm going to talk to Doctor Rusher today."

"Yeah, he should be able to give you something for the sickness. I'm sure it'll get easier into your second trimester, though. Like it did with Amy." He told her, trying to be kind, though doing all he could to avoid looking her in the face for fear of what he thought she was going to say.

"I'm not going to see him about them morning sickness. I'm going to see him about having a termination." She spoke the words more clearly than she thought she could.

"You really want to get rid of our baby, Mac? After everything? I thought you of all people would be 100 against terminating a pregnancy. Especially after everything we went through with Matthew." This time he raised his head and looked her directly in the eye, as though hoping the mention of the son they never got the chance to have would somehow change her mind.

"Don't bring that into this. It just isn't right, Rod. We've raised our family already and I have other responsibilities now. I owe myself to this country - "

"But not to another baby?"

"I've thought about it like I promised you I would, but at the end of the day, it's me who's carrying this baby and ultimately, it's my decision. I'm not having it. I'm going to arrange the procedure for the earliest possible time."

"Does nothing I say make any difference to you? Do my words just fall on deaf ears? I'm just here to advise and nothing more? But then again, I don't even do that anymore, do I? I'm not even good enough to advise you with your career these days, am I? I'm just expected to take a backseat and keep my mouth shut about the politics, about the decision making and now about this?!"

"Rod, please don't start. Not today. The decision has been made, I would just like you to support me in it."

"I don't think I can, Mac. I mean it. If you go ahead with doing this ... it goes against everything I feel is right. I can't stand by you through this."

"So, what are you saying?" She asked, her stomach doing somersaults - and this time it wasn't the pregnancy that was causing it.

"I think I might have to go away for a while to see where this leaves us. It's my child too, Mac. You can't expect me to be glad that you've killed it."

"That's a bit harsh!"

"No, that's the truth. If you have a termination, I won't be here."


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Indignant Relations Of Faith

CHAPTER SEVEN

SUMMARY: Both Mackenzie and Becca are at important, but different times in their lives as Mackenzie is faced with an impending breakout of war between Europe and South East Asia and Becca is about to leave for college; but a secret they both share is about to ruin many lives.

AUTHOR: M.C.Dunnigan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This piece contains sensitive material, such as violence and sexual references. I apologise if this causes any unintended offence. Any notes/criticism/ideas are very welcome, I'd like to have some input with what is being written. Please review.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters that appear in this piece who are featured in the show. All additional characters, however, are my own.

"And President Olandino still refuses to accept the apology. He stands by his claim that the highest price should be paid for spies." Jim continued.

"We can't just let this man kill two innocent little boys. These boys are not spies, they are innocent children! If the Italians start killing children, the entire world is going to turn against them."

"The Japanese have publicly stated to aid China in war if it comes to it." Someone from the back of the office piped in.

"Yes and I can guarantee you if the Japanese step in, countries such as Nigeria and the Lebanese will join them. Come on, people! We've been here all night and all you have to tell me are the facts. We have less than 72 hours before this thing happens and I for one would love to avoid World War III." Mackenzie followed by dismissing everyone and left the room to find Kelly standing there. "Kelly." She noticed there was a strained look on the young girl's face.

"Ma'am, can I have a word please? It's private."

"Of course, Kelly. Just a minute, Jim." She told him as he stood waiting on her and led Kelly into a nearby empty room.

"I know it's none of my business, Ma'am, but Mr Calloway has just asked me to tell you he is going away for a while and when I asked him where he could be reached he just said he didn't want to be reached. I just thought you should know as he's not left yet and I thought you may want to speak to him."

"Yes, thank you, Kelly. Thanks for telling me."

X

Horace took a deep breath as he knocked on his father's office door.

"Come in." Rod replied.

Horace pushed opened the door and stepped inside. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Dad."

"Oh, hey, Horace." Rod said, as he turned around to see his son standing there. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, anything."

"I have something I want to do this afternoon. Just a little something I have to take care of, but it's kinda private."

"Horace." Rod said with a clear idea of what his son was about to ask.

"Dad, it's only for one afternoon. I just want to do this on my own. I'll be fine, I don't need them there."

"Horace, the whole idea is that they're there to protect you. You don't know what could happen when you least expect it."

"It's only for a couple of hours. They can even come pick me up afterwards, I just have to do this myself. Please. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Rod sat down in the chair behind his desk and rubbed his hands together. He considered all the possibilities, but also thought about the privacy his son craved.

"Okay. If you tell me what it's about, I'll consider it."

Horace stood for a minute, glued to the spot and began to stammer.

"It's a girl thing, okay?"

"It's not trouble, is it? You're not in trouble?"

"No, Dad. I'm not in trouble. Honest, it's just something I have to take care of."

Rod sighed.

"You can have two hours, alright? Two hours unsupervised, but they drop you off and pick you up. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad."

"It's okay. Horace, listen, I'm going away for a little while for work. It won't be long."

"Okay, Dad."

"Have you seen Becca and Amy? I'd like to tell them before I leave."

"I think they're in the kitchen making cookies with Grams."

"Thanks. I'll sort that for you before I go, okay? And I'll call you tomorrow, alright, son?"

Horace nodded and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Dad?"

Rod looked up from his paperwork.

"Enjoy your trip."

"Thanks." He smiled at his son, all the while thinking he may be just about to be deprived of another.

X

Horace stood in front of his wardrobe and pulled out a black jacket and threw it on over his shoulders. Then he dug around at the bottom of the wardrobe and took out a grey canvas bag. He carried it over to his bed and unzipped it. He fished through the several sweaters and books an peered inside until he found exactly what he was looking for. He stuck in his hand to make sure that it was there. The cold metal felt nice against his fingertips. He gripped his fingers around it and pulled the tip of it out of the bag. His eyes grew large as he viewed it in the light. The barrel shone bright, new and polished, even showing a slight glimpse of reflection in it.

Jonas Byron was going to pay for what he had done to his sister and _he_ was going to be the one to make him.

**PLEASE REVIEW, AS YOUR COMMENTS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELL RECEIVED, THANKS.**


End file.
